


Movie Night And A Lot Of Pursuing

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, Alec can't help but love his boyfriend, Cuddling, M/M, Magic, Magnus is really good at cuddling, Movie Nights, Sleeping Together, Tickling, book versions of Magnus and Alec, just general fluff, magic tickles, playful chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: All Alec wanted to do was enjoy movie night with Magnus, but when a weakness of his accidentally makes itself known, Magnus can't help himself to pursuing it, much to Alec's demise.





	Movie Night And A Lot Of Pursuing

Alec had no idea how his current situation had started to being with. He was just sitting on the couch, pressed against Magnus' side as they watched some mundane movie. Magnus had his arm around the shadowhunter's waist, and was rubbing soothing circles against Alec's side, before he gently pushed his hand up the frayed black sweater, continuing to draw shapes into the younger male's bare skin. Alec didn't quite mind the soft touch, until Magnus' thumb strayed too far towards the side of Alec's stomach, which made the teen jump as if he was electrocuted while letting out a sharp gasp. And that's where Alec figured, he was screwed.

"M-Magnus, com on! S-stop!" Alec protested, as he scattered around the warlock's flat, occasionally shooting pleading looks into the sparkling gold cat eyes and mischievous smirk that was painted on his boyfriend's face. Quickly evading Magnus as the warlock tried to wrap his arms around him, Alec propelled his body over the couch, and fled towards Magnus' bedroom, feeling the pursuing male hot on his heels. As he shot through the door, Alec tried to slam it shut, but Magnus waved his hand, and magicked it open, practically plowing into his boyfriend and tackling him to their bed, pinning him once they both landed on it. "N-nohohoho!"

Feeling Magnus' prodding and invasive fingers fluttering across his side, and just knowing that he had that damned cat-like grin on his face made Alec burst into giggles right away. Normally he was able to hold back his laughter quite well, but the combination of Magnus' smile and his tickly fingers always made the shadowhunter break quickly. Alec swore he could already feel his cheeks flush red in embarrassment. 

"I can't tell you how much I love this, Alexander," Magnus purred, skittering his nails across the squirming shadowhunter's twitching stomach, grinning when the action brought out more bubbly laughter from his younger boyfriend. Jerking around, Alec tried to bite his lip and hold back his laughter, but when the warlock's skittering nails moved down to his jean-clad thighs, Alec burst out in the most embarrassing giggles and he snorts that he could ever imagine to hear. "You seriously have no idea how much this makes me happy. Just knowing that my dear boyfriend is ticklish."

Shrieking as Magnus changed his touch to gentle squeezing around his thighs and knees, Alec arched his back as best as he could since Magnus was pinning him, before he crashed back down on the messed up silk bed-sheets, clenching his teary blue eyes shut. Moving around to straddle Alec's hips a bit better and to give his boyfriend a small breather, Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec could only watch helplessly as his arms shot up and were held down by an invisible force. Knowing that this position left his body completely exposed and vulnerable, Alec couldn't help the quiet giggles that left his lips before Magnus had even laid his hands on him.

"You are the cutest, my dear," Magnus chuckled, and as Alec went to open his mouth to demand him to be quiet, he yelped and was thrown into yet another giggle fit as Magnus pushed up his sweater to his chest, and danced his fingers along his stomach. His touch was incredibly light, and unbearably skilled. "Let me hear those adorable giggles, Alexander."

"S-shihihihit," Alec choked out past his frantic giggles, pulling at his trapped hand as the warlock's fingers raked up his ribs before scratching at the beginning of his vulnerable armpits. Shaking his head, Alec screamed past his laughter when Magnus fingers dug into his underarms, vibrating heavily into the sensitive area. Yanking at his arms the best he could, Alec screeched out pleadings and mercys before Magnus' teasing touches left his armpits, and traveled back down to his trembling stomach, gently scratching at his hip-bones. "P-plehehehehease! N-nohoho mohohohore! M-Mahahags, plehehehease!"

Noticing the tears of laughter starting to drip down the shadowhunter's heavily flushed cheeks, Magnus slowly drew his teasing touches to a stop, chuckling as Alec giggled himself hoarse. Feeling Magnus' fingers halt, Alec breathed out his thanks through leftover giggles and pants. Pulling the other's sweater back down, Magnus released his magic, allowing Alec to put his arms down. Holding onto the dozing shadowhunter, Magnus pulled them forward until his head was on his pillows, and Alec was draped over his front, with his face buried in his neck. Wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, Magnus held onto him tightly, giving the pouting male a smile when Alec moved his chin onto the warlock's chest, glaring at him with tired eyes.

"You're the worst," Alec mumbled, puffing his cheeks when Magnus chuckled at the yawn that followed his sentence. Letting his snickers die down, Magnus pulled Alec forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips, removing his pout. Pulling away after a minute, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's nose, which made him blush slightly, but smile. Cuddling back into his boyfriend, Alec buried his face back into Magnus' neck, breathing in his comforting scent. Sandalwood. "You're so lucky I love you."

Chuckling again, Magnus tightened his hold on the groggy shadowhunter, massaging away any stress he had in his lower back. Humming softly, Magnus closed his eyes as he felt Alec completely relax against him, and before long, both males were fast asleep, curled in each other with smiling faces.


End file.
